pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayquaza
| textcolor=#FFFF00| name='Rayquaza'| jname=(レックウザ Rayquaza)| image= | ndex=#384| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Ray-kway-zah | hp=105| atk=150| def=90| satk=150| sdef=90| spd=95| species=Sky High Pokémon| type= / | height=23'00"| weight=455.2 lbs.| ability=Air Lock| color='Green'| gender=Genderless| }} Rayquaza (レックウザ Rayquaza) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Rayquaza is the version mascot for the game Pokémon Emerald. Anime Rayquaza appears in the 7th movie, Destiny Deoxys. It flies down from the ozone layer, blasting out Hyper Beam to "help" the world against Deoxys, who was trying to find its friend, who was still in the form of a green crystal, a couple of scientists were trying to revive it. In the film, Deoxys can't tell if Rayquaza is trying to help the world or destroy it, and vice versa. Rayquaza appears later in the opening for Pokemon: Galactic Battles, but it appears to be seen in high orbit. Games Rayquaza is a Generation III Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games. In 2004, Rayquaza became the version mascot for the Pokémon Emerald game. In all three games, Rayquaza can only be obtained at the Sky Pillar. In Hoenn region mythology, it was said to stop the fighting between Groudon and Kyogre. Rayquaza in Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald can be found at the Sky Pillar. It lives in the ozone layer far above the clouds and cannot be seen from the ground. It is noted for protecting its territory fiercely. Rayquaza is Level 70 when you face it in Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, it has starting moves of Extremespeed, Outrage, Rest and Fly. Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | name=Rayquaza| ruby=Rayquaza lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, never descending to the ground. This Pokémon appears to feed on water and particles in the atmosphere.| sapphire=Rayquaza is said to have lived for hundreds of millions of years in the earth's ozone layer, above the clouds. Its existence had been completely unknown because it lived so high in the sky.| emerald=A Pokémon that flies endlessly in the ozone layer. It is said it would descend to the ground if Kyogre and Groudon were to fight.| firered=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor.| leafgreen=It has lived for hundreds of millions of years in the ozone layer. Its flying form looks like a meteor.| diamond=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| pearl=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| platinum=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer.| heartgold=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it.| soulsilver=It flies in the ozone layer, way up high in the sky. Until recently, no one had ever seen it.| }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl History Rayquaza is the second main boss you have to fight in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. You fight it as Fox or Diddy Kong in the Subspace Emissary. Sprites |rbspr =This Pokémon did not appear during Generation I |yspr = |grnspr = |Iback = |gldspr = |slvspr = |cryspr = |IIback = |gldsprs = This Pokémon did not appear during Generation II |slvsprs = |crysprs = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RSRayquaza.png |emeraldspr = Rayquaza(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = RSRayquaza.png |IIIback = RayquazaBackSprite1.png |rbysapsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |emeraldsprs = EmeraldShinyRayquaza.gif |frlgsprs = RSShinyRayquaza.png |IIIbacks = RayquazaBackSprite2.png |dpspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |ptspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |hgssspr = DPPtRayquaza.png |IVback = RayquazaBackSprite3.png |dpsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |ptsprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |hgsssprs = DPPtShinyRayquaza.png |IVbacks = RayquazaBackSprite4.png }} Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon